This invention relates to radar for air launched missile systems, and more particularly to a null command generator moving target eliminator and indicator.
The present invention is a novel system for processing radar reflection from a monopulse antenna system and converting these signals into beam pointing error signals which can be used to alter the position of the antenna and thereby track a target. The process also acts as a moving target indicator.
The invention performs two primary functions, in that it reduces the effects of moving targets on a null command generator, and it indicates the presence of moving targets. It is in effect a novel null command generator that incorporates some of the principles of what is referred to as an advanced null command generator.